Be Careful What You Wonder ..
by Eibhinn Eonach
Summary: Actually, this is sortof a almost everything crossover, very funny, and not exactly JUSt English. Hehehe. Have you ever wondered what would happen if everytime you said someone or something's name it would appear right then and there? Hehehe.


Written by - MedivalMaiden and SolidSnake Jahazi (SSJ's not quite on Fanfiction.net … YET ^_~)  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
MM - Warning.. this is going to be very stupid simply because it's written by two sleep deprived girls. Yes SolidSnake Jahazi IS a girl as far as we know..  
  
  
SSJ - Well.. last time i checked..  
  
  
MM - Riiight.  
  
  
SSJ - AAH! (Beats her with a wand with a pom-pom at the end and pelts invisible dog treats and cookies at her all the while screaming 'SLICK MOVE!" Over and over again in an annoyed sarcastic voice and having a little Draco Plushy in her back pocket. )  
  
  
MM - AHHHHH! (Dying, not because of being pelted with invisible dog treats and cookies and whacked numerous times with a wand and a pom-pom but because of having 'SLICK MOVE!' Screamed at her which deeply annoys her because 'Scamp' Says that waaaaayyyyy too many times on 'Lady and the Tramp II' and she has seen it way too many times with her little brother *Who is very sweet 3 year old* )   
  
  
SSJ - 'Riiiight' IS MY WERD!!! ( Cackles insanely) MWahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
MM - Sorry Sorry ! Take it back! I dont care! I dont want it! Let's just get on with ..it... this... stuff... ish...err..ihm... ish a story thing...! ...  
  
  
SSJ - (Blinks Blankly) Alrighty... then.   
  
  
  
  
  
ijdgbaokdsgnaosgnasg.adgagd "aighabwogjbag"  
"sgpoakng'"  
sjoignaognagnalgnaosgnapgnaongoagnalngalgnalgnagnoagnapongoadjgahd  
gioshvoismhtogiehkpsnhosdnhisphnzoskhnsodnhsdnhpoidjdddddddddddddd  
ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd "sfiajbfoagna,"rwfnasognapog  
"faidjgbagaga,"sogfasgbaohnaosgnalgmaosgagavagagfag.  
spdkgma b-xkfbnsk j  
antidisestablishmentarianism! Wee!....   
"sfaosknaspogknapsdglnapdognapngpangpdngpadngpadongpandgpangpadn  
gpadngpadngpoadngapdongpaodngpoandgpoandgponapdongpoangdpoandg  
ponapdognaodngangapodngpaondgpinadpgnijaehc,wuihgoajngoaj" ... STUFF.  
  
  
- ............... -   
  
  
MM - Er... that's not the story...  
  
  
SSJ - Yes.. i was merely trying to show a point...   
  
  
MM - So ... we decided to keep it there for you to ponder at.  
  
  
SSJ - Enjoy...   
  
  
MM - Now the *Real* Story..!  
  
  
SSJ - Maybe (Grins)  
  
  
fasjbgapsigbg - ..  
  
  
MM - Ergh. Stop!  
  
  
SSJ - Fine... REAL STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
(Fades out..)  
  
  
~ Z  
  
  
-(Don't mind the 'Z' ... It doesn't eat much... )-  
  
  
(Fades back in the same spot..!)  
  
  
SSJ -Mwahaha! THe story is about US!!!!!! What.. you think it was all about Harry Potter huh? Well... Maybe :) -- ish  
  
  
MM - Okay.. Uhm... Let's make a new entrance... Shall we?   
  
  
SSJ - YEs.. it was kinda corny... !  
  
  
(Fades in to two Smart, Intellegent, Beautiful, Wonderful, Glorious, Triumphant, Victorius and most of all Modest girls.. are sitting in front of a computer with messed up pixels that seem to be...annoying them. The first.. MedivalMaiden .. Is.. 5'3'' ... 13 years old.. (But the younger of the 2) she has blonde hair.. really kinda blonde hair.. darker.. underneath. "It's natural" She has 90/20 vision.. and is basically blind as a bat without her glasses... And her blind... "as a bat" Eyes are blue with a cool yellowish-green bright color surrounding the pupil...! And.. the other... Odder one.. Not much smarter.. but.. smart. -ish. SolidSnake Jahazi. She's .. 5'1/2'' to her despair because the other is taller ...( - MM - Mwahaha! - ) But SSJ is skinnier.. :) ( - SSJ - MwahahahahahahaHA! - ) Anyways, she is 13 years old and is older than the other she has Light Brunette Brown hair. ( And is not a dumb blonde ;) ) ( - MM - HEY! I AM NOT! - ) ( - SSJ - Shush, we talk AFTER our lovely descriptions :) ) K. she has 20/20 vision ... and has Blue/Violet eyes.. . and .. is .. not blind.. as... a. bat... They are both sitting in spinny chairs! ( - Weeeeee! - ) and in a small .. slightly cluttered office with a too tall of a computer screen and a mocking position of the mouse. ( - SSJ - Explanation probably sometime on... - ) ..   
  
  
MM - Can I talk now?  
  
  
SSJ - Uhm. Go right ahead... I'm bad at intros.  
  
  
MM - So, anyway. We were sitting here in my parents' office on this grand.. morning.. night thingie..  
  
  
SSJ - A.K.A it's 5:26 am..!...  
  
  
MM - Ahem. When suddenly... we began to.. wonder what it would be like if ...  
  
  
SSJ - Er. Actually -I- wondered what it would be like if.. Draco Malfoy (Pats Draco Plushy from her back pocket) would appear in the room ... And suddenly ...   
  
  
(Draco Malfoy appears in the room with a small popping noise and a confused/irritated/surprised look on his face. )   
  
  
MM - Ahhhhh! DIE!  
  
  
SSJ - (Smacks MM over the head with a previously mentioned wand ) Dont say 'DIE' :) ( Pet Pets Draco Plushy)  
  
  
Draco - (Eyes the Draco Plushy ) Is... that me?  
  
  
SSJ - (Pulls the Draco Plushy out of her back pocket and shoves it in his face ) Why yes... you see a resemblance?  
  
  
MM - He's too stupid to see anything.   
  
  
Draco - (Scowls) Well -   
  
  
SSJ - (With her obsession of Draco Malfoy leaps and hugs his waist tightly and hangs off of it) Weeee! It's the real thing!!   
  
  
MM - (Makes gagging sounds) Agghh.  
  
  
( Freeze frame except for MM and SSJ )  
  
  
SSJ - Aw. He froze.  
  
  
MM - Now, you'd think that Draco Malfoy appearing in your office is enough for one day, but noooooooooo.  
  
  
SSJ - Enough for me.. (Pokes Draco ) Will he unfreeze?  
  
  
MM - Not if i can help it (Grins innocently)  
  
  
SSJ - (Smacks her with the Draco Plushy ) You will! He's odd.. frozen... turn 'im back and get on with the story!  
  
  
MM - K.   
  
  
( Everything unfreezes )   
  
  
( With SSJ still hugging Draco aimlessly and MM gagging and cringing in her brown spinny chair. Then suddenly... a little stack of stapled papers falls down and lands on Draco's head... then falls off and hits SSJ on the face. )  
  
  
SSJ - Wah. (Lifts it a few ways from her face so she could read it) Tears and a Black Rose.... really.  
  
  
( All 3 examine the ceiling for a few seconds....then give up on what they seemed to expect a hole. )  
  
  
MM - Yeah. (Grins) A publicity step for my story.  
  
  
Draco - What's it about?  
  
  
MM - Not you.. Mainly Ron and Hermione.....  
  
  
(Freeze frame)   
  
  
SSJ - Aw. He froze again.   
  
  
MM - (Rolls eyes) Prepare for what you are about to see. Flame us if you want, but this is how we see the world..  
  
  
SSJ - Or atleast Ron and Hermione ;)  
  
  
(Unfreeze)  
  
  
(With a slightly larger pop and some sexual noises from behind...Ron and Hermione appear on the desk opposite of the direction SSJ, MM, and Draco were facing. They were having fun. )   
  
  
Draco - Unfortunately... we were not.  
  
  
( They wheel around to see Ron and Hermione -Wearing Clothes- in a very intimate position on top of a desk passionately kissing. All 3 were... shocked to say the least)  
  
  
MM - Uhm... Excuse me..?   
  
  
SSJ - Uhh... hi?  
  
  
Draco - Yo, Weasel!  
  
  
MM - (To Draco) Hey Ferret!  
  
  
SSJ - Hey... uhm. Hey Arnold!!  
  
  
( And with a slight pop... Arnold and Helga appear to the left of the computer. SSJ finally lets go of her grip on Draco as the trio turns to the quite noticably animated cartoon characters. )   
  
  
MM - Uhm. We'll deal with you LATER.   
  
  
( They all turn to Ron and Hermione again... and just as they were going to shed some clothing... SSJ and MM poke them )  
  
  
SSJ - *Poke*  
  
  
MM - *Poke*  
  
  
( Ron and Hermione stop what they're... doing .... and gaze around in confusement. )   
  
  
Ron - (Blushing furiously ) How did we get here?  
  
  
Hermione - I thought we were going to have a night alone ....  
  
  
Helga - Guess not, BUCKO.  
  
  
Arnold - (Rolls eyes) You get used to it after a while.  
  
  
Helga - Who asked you, Football head!  
  
  
(Freeze Frame .. Again )  
  
  
MM - So here we are with 2 fighting fourth graders... Animated fourth graders... A pair of extremely embarrassed Gryffindor's, A doting SSJ, (Glares Evilly) and an evil Slytherin who feels loved. Am i the only sane one here? Probably.... Or.. not for long ;P  
  
  
(Unfreeze)  
  
  
Draco - Nice Lipstick Weasley.  
  
  
Hermione - (Winces Embarrassed) Here... wipe it off.. will you? (Hands Ron a Kleenex that appeared from nowhere)   
  
  
Ron - (Wipes his lips with the Kleenex...) I'm glad Harry's not here.  
  
  
MM & SSJ - Guess what happens next?  
  
  
-Pop!-  
  
  
(Harry appears sitting next to Ron)  
  
  
Harry - Er...  
  
  
MM - (Eyes open wide) You're Harry Potter aren't you??  
  
  
Harry - Last time i checked...  
  
  
SSJ - My line!  
  
  
MM - Ignore her. (Grins)  
  
  
( Harry takes a step backwards as MM slowly walks toward him. Harry steps on a little interactive Blue's Clues Toy. )  
  
  
Mechanical Steve - Hi, I'm Steve!   
  
  
Ron - Aw. Shutup Steve.  
  
  
-Pop!-  
  
  
( You guessed it...Steve Appeared walking in with his half jog half walk...."waalllkkk" Singing .. ) -   
  
  
We are looking for Blue's Clues  
We are looking for Blue's Clues  
We are looking... for... Blue's Clues....  
Uhm. Wonder ... where I am..  
  
  
SSJ - (slaps hand to head) Oh no, not you too.!   
  
  
Steve - Have you seen Blue, my puppy?  
  
  
MM - Can't say that I have.  
  
  
Child voices out of nowhere - There she is!  
  
  
(Everyone but Steve jumps and look around for the scary sounding voices )  
  
  
SSJ - I hope they dont appear too.  
  
  
Blue - Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Booow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Booow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Booow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow BOW. (Jumps out of no where and leaves a giant -blue- pawprint on the screen. )  
  
  
MM - Greaattt, now my parents are going to kill me!  
  
  
SSJ - Maybe it'll come off... (Rubs a finger on it ... nothing... uses side of hand to try and wipe it off.... nothing.. furiously wipes at the screen.) Nothing! It wont come off!  
  
  
Steve - (Walks right up to the screen and sounds excited) You know what this means. We're ready to play Blue's Clues!!!!  
  
  
Hermione - Great...  
  
  
Ron - What the hell is Blue's Clues?  
  
  
Helga - This hideous show on Nick Jr. which is a spin off of Nickelodeon, and without Nick, we wouldn't be here.  
  
  
Draco - Tell me where i can find this... Nick. (Takes out a small notepad and a quill)  
  
  
SSJ - Aww. How sweet! He has a hit list!! (Pet Pets Draco Plushy and Pet Pet's real Draco ) :)  
  
  
MM - Uh, yeah... sweet..  
  
  
Harry - J'ai le recommander de parler en français. I have the urge to speak in French.   
  
  
Women Voice from nowhere - Recommander.? Urge.?   
  
  
( Suddenly... a whole bunch of men appear and a women... and they are washing her hair with Herbal Essense Shampoo/Conditioner whil sparkles fall from the ceiling with water above her.. )  
  
  
Men - Elle a le recommander.. a herbal. She's got the urge ... to Herbal.   
Elle plutôt Herbal dans la douche pour une autre demi-heure She'd rather Herbal in the shower for another half an hour   
Il est tout botanique It's all botanical   
Elle a le recommander à Herbal She's got the urge to Herbal   
  
  
  
  
(Then ... it all stops and her hair is magically dry... and.. everyone else stays wet. Other than the Draco Plushy which SSJ was protecting from the water. Then The men disappear and so does the women and then an older women appeared holding an Herbal Essense Body Wash )  
  
  
Old Woman - Si vous pensez QUI sont quelque chose, vous devriez essayer le lavage de corps. If you think THAT'S something, you should try the body wash.   
  
  
(Then she laughs... oddly and disappears )  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Piaulement! Peep!   
  
  
SSJ - (Pet Pets Draco Plushy) Awwww, il est d'accord Bon Draco Peluché:). Awwww, it's okay. Good Draco Plushy :)   
  
  
Arnold - UM. Bien alors. Um.. Alright then..   
  
  
MM - Maintenant ce qui? Nous sommes toute la séance parlant ici français!! Now what? We're all sitting here speaking French!!   
  
  
Draco - Pas chacun se repose.. Je m'avère justement me tenir.. Not everyone is sitting... I happen to be standing..   
  
  
Ron - Comment sommes-nous allés tout le Français parlant de début de toute façon? How did we all start speaking French anyways.?   
  
  
Helga - Je ne sais pas. I dont know..   
  
  
Blue - Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf Ouaf? Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow?   
  
  
Hermione - (Sighs) Je souhaite que nous pourrions parler anglais encore.... I wish we could speak English again....   
  
  
MM - Yeah...  
  
  
SSJ - Dude! We're speaking English again! Who started the French anyways.. (Eyes Around evilly )  
  
  
All (But not Harry) - Harry......  
  
  
Harry - What?  
  
  
Hermoine - Oh well, we'll just have to be careful what we say.  
  
  
Ron - Have you ever wanted to speak German?  
  
  
All (But not Ron) - RON...!! WARUM!!!??? RON...!! WHY!!!???   
  
  
Ron - Irren Sie sich..., Whoops. Mein Schlechtes. Err... Whoops. My bad.   
  
  
Draco Plushy - Blick? Peep?   
  
  
SSJ - (Huggles Draco Plushy ) Seien Sie nicht confuseded plüschartiges Draco. Dont be confuseded Draco Plushy.   
  
  
Draco - Was ist es mit Ihnen und diesem plüschartigen daß aussehen wie ich? What is it with you and that plushy that looks like me?   
  
  
SSJ - Gut youre nicht klein genug in meiner Tasche herum tragen und cuddle mit:) Well, youre not small enough to carry around in my pocket and cuddle with. :)   
  
  
Hermione - (Irritated Voice) Ich wünsche, daß wir Englisch wieder sprechen könnten!! I wish we could speak English again!!   
  
  
Steve - Funktionierte es? Notwendigkeit der Ursache I, mein pawprint weg zu säubern und ich denken es nicht versteht deutscher sehr gut Did it work? Cause I need to clean my pawprint off and I dont think it understands German very well.   
  
  
( Lights Flicker they can speak English again )  
  
  
Ron - (Knocks over an empty beer bottle ) Whoops.. (Picks it up and puts it back )  
  
  
Draco - Dude, this is strange.. it's like we're in the twilight zone or something.  
  
  
SSJ - Or the office of doom. MWaahahahaha.!  
  
  
Ron - (Knocks over the beer bottle again ) OOps... I did it again.  
  
  
All ( But Ron again) - NO !!!!!  
  
  
( But it was too late. The beginning of the song we all dread and hate. Mwahahaha!. During the whole song and the appearance of Britney Spears dancing in one spot kinda (Since it is a small office room) Everyone shrieks in pain, ducks for cover, hides in the closet. Even the blue pawprint shivered and ran off.)  
  
  
Britney - Uh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah. ( *DUNT DUNT* ) Uh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah.  
I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby  
  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
  
  
You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh  
  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent   
  
  
( The song stops... Britney strikes a pose.. and everyone shivers and she giggles and everyone jumps )  
  
  
Britney - Did you like my song?  
  
  
(Everyone rolls over and moans and Draco slowly exits the closet thing. The guys eye her .. somehow. )  
  
  
SSJ - ( Whispers to Draco ) It's all fake, nothing is real on her.  
  
  
Draco - Huh, you can kinda tell. But still...  
  
  
MM - (Eye roll ) Guys dont care if it's fake or not.  
  
  
All guys in room - Yup.  
  
  
(MM smacks Harry, Hermione smacks Ron, SSJ smacks Draco and the Draco Plushy and Helga slaps Arnold and Blue slaps Steve )  
  
  
Britney - (Flinches uncomfortably) No body's answering me!  
  
  
(All girls cringe, all guys nod smiling )  
  
  
Britney - (Looking pleased) That's what i thought (Grins) So who are all you people.?  
  
  
SSJ - Er. I'm ... uh. SolidSnake Jahazi .. Stick with SSJ, it'll be better... (Mutters) I dont want you addressing me at all though.. (Holds up the Draco Plushy ) This is Draco Plushy!!  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Peep! Peep!  
  
  
Draco - And i am Draco Malfoy.. after that little.. Draco plush.. thingie.  
  
  
Harry - Harry Potter...  
  
  
Ron - Ron Weasley  
  
  
Hermione - Humph. (Crosses arms) Hermione Granger.  
  
  
Arnold - Arnold..!  
  
  
Helga - Helga G. Pataki. and dont forget it!!  
  
  
Steve - Hi, I'm Steve, and this is my puppy Blue.  
  
  
Blue - Bow Bow Bow Bow.  
  
  
Britney - (Bends down and pats Blue) Awww. He's so cute.  
  
  
Blue - (Growls kinda) Bow Bow Bow.  
  
  
Steve - Uhm, She's a girl.  
  
  
Britney - Oh. (Giggles) Then why does she look so much like a guy! (Perks up and bounces another corner )  
  
  
(Blue growls and leaps at Britney's throat but fails miserably at Britney's quick perk action and Blue falls to the ground)  
  
  
MM - I'm MedivalMaiden .. just call me MM.  
  
  
Britney - Wow, that sounds alot like Eminem.  
  
  
MM - uh oh, i hope you mean the candy.   
  
  
( Then they hear a fuzz of a loud speaker. )  
  
  
SSJ - Guess not.  
  
  
(Enimen appears with his usual bandana around his head and microphone and does his little hand.. gestures... )  
  
  
  
  
Eminem -   
(Talking)  
May I have your attention please, may I have your attention please, will the real slim shady please stand up, I repeat will the real slim shady please stand up.....we're gonna have a problem here.........  
  
  
Ya'll act like you never seen a white person before  
jaws all on the floor  
like pam and tommy just burst in the door  
and started whoopin her ass worse than before  
they first were divorced  
throwing her over furniture (aaaaaah)  
It's the return of the...  
"awww..wait, no wait, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did,   
did he?"  
and Dr. Dre said...  
nothing you idiots, Dr Dre's dead  
he's locked in my basement   
feminist women love eminem  
chicka chicka chicka slim shady,   
"I'm sick of him, lookit him  
walkin around, grabbin his you know what  
flippin' to you know who"  
"yeah, but he's so cute though"  
yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
but no worse than what's goin on in your parents bedroom (eheheheh)  
sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose  
but cant, but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose  
My bum is on your lips, My bum is on your lips  
and if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
and that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
and expect them not to know what a woman's thing is  
of course they're gonna know what intercourse is  
by the time they hit 4th grade   
they got the discovery channel, dont they?  
we ain't nothing but mammals  
well, some of us cannibals  
who cut other people open like cantelopes....  
  
  
MM - (Cuts him off) Okkaayy, we get the point now.  
  
  
SSJ - (Was making little Draco Plushy Clap ) Yay! Hey, why'd you cut him off?  
  
  
Eminem - Huh, Maybe sh'es just a wimp and can't stomach me, let alone stand me.  
  
  
MM - That's right.  
.  
SSJ - But.. Wah. (Complains) It was just getting to the good parts!  
  
  
MM - Oh suck it up you big baby. Er..If my name sounds like HIS (Eyes Eminem evilly but becomes cut off my Eminem )   
  
  
Eminem - People, my name is NOT Eminem. It's Marshall Mathers.  
  
  
MM - Er., well Same initials..  
  
  
Harry - Then why don't you call yourself Marshall Mathers?  
  
  
Eminem - Well, then why doesn't Marilyn Manson call himself Brian Warner?  
  
  
(Everyone braces themselves, except Eminem, for Marilyn Manson to pop in. Miraculously nothing happens. )  
  
  
MM - Wee, maybe this is a good sign or something!  
  
  
SSJ - Or he may just be busy ... (Shrugs)  
  
  
MM - Er, well, before i was rudely interrupted..(Glares at Eminem)   
  
  
SSJ - And for a moment scared half to death.. (Shudders)  
  
  
MM - (Crosses arms and glares at SSJ comically) AS I WAS SAYING... If my name sounds like HIS (Glares over at Eminem) Then I shall use my real name. Which nobody knows (Grins)  
  
  
SSJ - I do...  
  
  
MM - Well, none of our guests.  
  
  
SSJ - Does Draco Plushy count as a guest? (Grins) He knows too :)  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Peepeep!  
  
  
MM - No... he doesn't count .. he was here before...  
  
  
SSJ - Okiedoke. :) (Turns to Hermione glaring oddly and speaking in a deep muffled yet clear voice ) There is something you must know about us.  
  
  
Hermione - (Looking scared )... What...?  
  
  
SSJ - I am your father's... brother's... nephew's... cousin's former roommate.  
  
  
Hermione - Well.. what does that make ... us..?  
  
  
SSJ - Absolutely Nothing!!  
  
  
Hermione - Oh, alright...  
  
  
SSJ - (Laughs) That's just what Dark Helmet says in this really funny movie called Spaceballs.   
  
  
-Pop-  
  
  
( Dark Helmet appears in his odd black outfit of a weird shaped tie... a HUGE helmet with no point... short-ish shorts .. thin black tight leggings and weird shoes. )  
  
  
Helga - Isn't that the guy who makes fun of Darth Vader?  
  
  
-Pop-   
  
  
MM - Do we really have to explain?   
  
  
SSJ - If you see a name then see(hear) a 'pop' think logically okie dokes?  
  
  
Darth - (Looks around and spots Dark Helmet.) Are you mocking .. me?  
  
  
Dark H. - Uhm. No.. ( Is making faces at him from underneath his huge helmet) So. Who all is evil here? Everyone knows evil always triumphs because good is dumb.  
  
  
( MM and SSJ start cracking up and falling off their chairs )  
  
  
Dark H. What's so funny?  
  
  
MM - Because (Copying his voice) Good is dumb.  
  
  
( They start cracking up even harder )  
  
  
SSJ - (Copying voice also) Good is DUMB.  
  
  
SSJ & MM - This is dumb..  
  
  
( They both sigh calming down and sit right back up into their spinny ( - Weeeee!- ) Chairs. )  
  
  
SSJ & MM - That was odd...  
  
  
SSJ - Moving on :) (Raises hand) I'm EVIL! Good IS dumb! (Waves Draco plushy widdle arm up) Draco plushy is evil too!!   
  
  
MM - DRACO IS EVIL!  
  
  
Draco - I am aren't I.?.. cool. I'm Evil.  
  
  
MM - (Mumble) *Nsync Is EVIL too..  
  
  
! -Pop- !  
  
  
(Scary Music plays and only Justin Timberlake appears and sings by himself)  
  
  
  
  
*Nsync - (Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..  
  
  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,   
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more   
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
  
  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
  
(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,   
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,   
And now I really come to see,   
That life would be much better once you're gone.  
  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
  
Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...  
  
  
I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...  
  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
  
SSJ - (Had been mumbling all the 'Bye's ' as ' Bi's ' ) Bi .. bi bi... yeah... okay. I thought there was one more.  
  
  
MM - You mean spelled... B - I Riiiiight???  
  
  
SSJ - Why, yes. By the way... did you happen to mutter 'Justin Timberlake' or somewhat?  
  
  
MM - Uh. I muttered their entire group name actually.  
  
  
Justin - (Overhears) Well, i do all the singing anyways. I AM the band. (Starts to mutter about going solo)  
  
  
SSJ - (Eye roll then turns to MM) Watch what you say or i might have to summon you-know-who and i dont mean Voldemo..uhm. rt. There it was 2 different words. :) . (Grins)  
  
  
MM - Wha..?  
  
  
SSJ - Fine.. i'll just do it. (Mutters something)  
  
  
( Suddenly Scamp appears on MM's lap. She falls out of her chair and he jumps on the desk. He looks down at her oddly )  
  
  
Scamp - Slick Move.  
  
  
MM - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
SSJ - (Cackles Insanely ) Mwahahahahahahaha!~!  
  
  
Darth - Why are you afraid of such a puny little puppy?  
  
  
Helga - It may not even be the puppy...  
  
  
Justin - What, is she llike having a nervous breakdown or something?  
  
  
Eminem - (Looks up with a sort of distant look) Ah, that brings back a few memories. (Pulls something out of his pocket and tosses onto MM)   
  
  
MM - (stops twitching and pokeiss it the thingie that was thrown on her) Er, what is it?  
  
  
Eminem - Er, actually i'm not quite sure. But it helps.Wanna try it out?  
  
  
(Everybody backs up except Britney who bounces over and picks it up. She opens it and a little piece of whatever falls down onthe ground and rolls over toward Draco Plushy who blinks at it)  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Eepeeppeep? (Sticks out a little bean packed arm and pokes it)  
  
  
Britney - Sure, i'll try some. (Shoves entire bag into her mouth and chews greedily for a moment.) Hhn. This isn't half bad. What's it supposed to do?  
  
  
Eminem - (Looks at his watch and puts a hand up) Wait a moment. 3... 2... 1... Everbody duck!  
  
  
(Eminem lays himself on the ground and everyone follows. Britney's eyes widen and her every move is like a hyper jerk.)  
  
  
Britney - (Speaks quickly in short breaths) Wow, I feel energized. I feel really hyper. I feel like i can fly! Infact, maybe i'll try. Weeeeeeeeeee!  
  
  
(Britney hops on the desk, and leaps into the air, bouncing on and off the walls like a pink blur. Everybody follows the blur bouncing around the office)  
  
  
Harry - Man, i didn't think she could more perkier than she already was.  
  
  
(Then suddenly Britney crashes down onto the floor and giggles)  
  
  
Britney - That was fun!  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Peep?  
  
  
(Draco Plushy pulls the object towards his face and takes a widdle bite. SSJ Pats him, then suddenly he bounces into the air and bounces on and off the walls like a little blur. )  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~!  
  
  
( Then after a few bounces back and forth, up and down, he falls into SSJ's hands and SSJ pats him. )  
  
  
SSJ -Aww.How sweet you naughty little Draco Plushy. You shouldn't eat anything hat you dont know what it is.  
  
  
Draco Plushy - Peep Peep Peep!  
  
  
SSJ - I know Britney said it was FUN but dude, that's Britney.  
  
  
Draco Plushy - (Saddish voice) Peep Peep..   
  
  
SSJ - Aw. (Hugs him) It's okay, it was still cute. (Grins)  
  
  
Draco Plushy - (Grins) Peepeepeep!!  
  
  
… Sorry.. not done yet. We ist still working on it. Coming Soon…. -The Play-   
  
http://CarefulWonder.homestead.com/story.html  
  
Here's a site for more info about .. it. … Also not done yet, some links still don't.. go to anything. 


End file.
